Kain
Summary Kain is a original character created by EliminatorVenom. Kain - Originally Henry - was a low-rank knight that fought the Warville - A war over three kingdoms on Germany. Kain, however, was defeated in battle and locked into a iron maiden for centuries, only surviving thanks to the spirits of the fallen that were on the catacombs. However, the pain of the iron maiden, combined with the spikes that pierced his brain, got him nigh-insane. Appearance and Personality Kain is slightly taller than the average person in height, and strangely, he weighs more than what his bodily mass would suggest. He is caucasian, with black hair and eyes. His entire body is covered by scars and puncturation marks from the Iron Maiden. He also has a slight beard, that despite his own sanity, he always tries to keep it neat. His typical attire consists of his normal, black titanium & steel chainmail armor, with a black steel seath that contains his sword. However, he also haves a more "social" attire, being composed of a white fiber T-Shirt, cotton pants and leather sandals. Kain is insane, but not directly evil (Or good). Kain is a good-natured, friendly, good-humoured and optimistic person, able to be gentle and rough when needed. However, thanks to his insanity, those traits often get corrupted/changed, at times becoming depressive, sadistic, pessimistic and homicidal, altough it is rare to him lose the good humour. Also, Kain shows mashochism and ridiculously high hope, and to be very stubborn, thus making him nearly impossible to stop once he decides to do something, no matter what he needs to endure. Usually, however, Kain is just plainly weird and random. Biography Henry Stillgater is the only son of a medium class family, and his father was a great craftsman, and his mother was a good dressmaker. Both hoped for a non-violent future for his son, but since when he was a boy, he had great admiration to knights, to their courage and skills, and he trained since very young to become a great fighter. His parents thought that it was all just child's play, but Henry truly wished to become a knight someday. He was considered one of the best "fighters" of his street (Among the boys and girls of the village, of course), since he used unorthodox tactics and wasn't afraid of using dirty tricks mixed with great skill and simple brawling. When he was 16, he entered on a small competition, with the prize being a bag of gold. That competition had many parts, from running and answering questions, to brawls and hand-to-hand competition. While his perfomance on the first parts of the competition was merely average-to-good, he stood out on the battle competitions, beating almost everyone on the competition. That was noted by a knight that watched it, and after a hard battle with the finalists, Henry received the gold... And was offered the position as a squire of the knight - Sir Roland Crewe - . He accepted, and after some days, he departed from his village, going through innumerable adventures with his master, fighting against bandits, escorting packages and even fighting a wizard (Whose soul later reincarnated into Randall Hocksper). Even after being knighted, many years later, he still adventured with his ex-master, as a loyal friend. However, one day, their liege lord waged war against another lord, and many battles were fought. They took part on three battles: Two minor battle, and a important battle. While they won the first two battles, they lost the most important one. Roland disappeared, and Henry was captured and brought to a old castle where, after being judged on a unfair tribunal, was sentenced to death, and thrown on a Iron Maiden. But, the lost and tortured souls of the dead saw on Henry a opportunity to leave from the accursed place, from the dungeon of death. They possessed him on the moment that he was sealed on the Iron Maiden. He screamed of pain for countless hours. The soldiers and guards of the castle tried to open the Iron Maiden and to stab through it, but nothing worked. The nails and spikes of the Iron Maiden caused atrocious pain to Henry while also damaging his brain. He only acquired enough strength to leave from the Iron Maiden hundreds of years later, where his sanity had detoriated. He forgot everything about his previous life, as he slipped outside of the Iron Maiden. Nothing came into his mind, even when he tried to remember something, even his name. So, he tried to come up with a name. Kain was the first thing that popped on his mind, and he liked it, so he decided to go with it. And he left the accursed castle, whistling happily. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B. Name: '''Henry Stillgater, renamed himself as Kain. A.K.A: The Insane Knight, Kain the Crazy. '''Origin: '''Warville. '''Gender: Male. Age: '''Unspecified; Around 900, ageless. '''Classification: Human immortal knight. Powers and Abilities: '''Chaos Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Low Regeneration, Nether Manipulation, Soul Maipulation, Metal Bending & Creation, Immunity to Pain, Netherkinectic Combat, Minor Reality-Warping, Minor Probability Manipulation, Minor Casualty Manipulation, Minor Logic Manipulation, Mind Powers & Fate & Probability & Logic Nullification (Via Chaos Method), Super Strength, Super Speed, Super Durability, Super Reflexes, very skilled swordsman, axe and mace user. '''Attack Potency: Country Level (Managed to keep up with a weakened Sgrst; Killed Randall Hocksper; It is said that Germany and the neighbor countries were going to be destroyed if the warping effect of True Chaos aren't stopped), certain techniques/powers ignores conventional durability. Speed: Supersonic '''(Kept up with a supersonic jet) '''w/ Hypersonic+ (Normally) to Massively Hypersonic combat speed '''(When determined/after a long fight/wounded) and Massively Hypersonic+ reactions''' (Deflected lighting bolts from Styr, the Tempest). Lifting Strength: Class K (Lifted a heavy cargo plane and threw it away). Striking Strength: Class EJ (Destroyed Orimaj with one punch to the ground). Durability: Country+ Level (Tanked hits of Randall Hocksper). Stamina: Superhuman. (He fought against the Blacksmith' Army, and only tired after a week of fighting against Tectonic Soldiers, while he starved and wanted water) Range: City-range; Technically Planet-wide with teleportation. Standard Equipment: Reinforced Titanium Sword: Kain has a black titanium longsword, with a dark golden handle. That sword was especially reinforced by Kain so he could slice through enemies that had enough durability to withstand his own blows, and it was bathed on the blood of many supernatural creatures and hellish reinforcements, so it can hit wraiths and lesser ghosts with ease, aside of only physical beings. Intelligence: Insane; Altough he is cunning and smart on his own right, he is insane. He is a excellent guerrila tactician, swordsman, survivalist, torturer and a acceptable first-aid medic. Weaknesses: Insane; Careless with his own wounds. Feats: - Lifted a heavy cargobob and threw it against a wall, without much difficulty. - As a swordsman, beaten ninjutsu-based swordsmen, knights, fencing experts and kendo-based swordsmen. - One-shot Tactila Avila Mk.I with one punch. - Managed to fight and keep up with the likes of Sgrst and Nathan Aeternum. (However, it should be pointed out that Nathan wasn't going 100% on most cases) - On a crossover with Abyss series, he managed to fight and beat Scarlet Knight (Skilled logic user) on one-vs-one fight, and beaten Cobalt Warrior (Strongest of the Warrior's Order) in raw power and Black Samurai (Hard-hitting, regenerating warrior) at the same time. - Kept up with a supersonic jet, and managed to dodge the shots that it fired at him. - Knocked planes to the ground by throwing chaos-enchanced stones at them. - With chaos, he already manipulated probability and casualty indirectly, shown on his fight against Randall Hocksper. - Beaten Randall Hocksper on his own universe, a feat that few can accomplish on the verse. - With one punch, destroyed the paradise island of Orimaj. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Powers: Chaos Manipulation: Kain's soul was corrupted and seriously wounded after his hundreds of years being tortured, and the rapant and sorrowed spirits of the dungeon entered his body and completely twisted his soul and mind. That combination completely warped his life force and karma, enabling him to cause chaos and twist reality to greater and lesser degrees. When using his chaos powers, Kain glows on a violent red aura that causes major panic on people nearby, and some level of fear and insanity on people that are looking at him. With Chaos Manipulation, Kain performed many feats who would be otherwise impossible, such as "changing places" (He needed to enter a room that was locked, and the only way to open it was by pressing a button that was inside the chamber... And Kain warped reality, and the button re-appeared on the outside of the room), projecting extremely destructive energy (Chaos energy on Warville verse causes panic/chaos-inducing moves, so explosions, sound waves, shockwaves and abnormal fires are to be expected) and also making an entire army get mad (The result was that the army killed itself). Abilities: Hand-to-Hand Combatent: While Kain certainly isn't a martial artist, he is quite good at hand-to-hand combat on a style quite similiar to a mix of CQC and Shotokan Karate (However, of course, it has some obvious differences, such as the greater brutality and absence of laws, but also more unskilled and un-graceful). He can perform heavy but precise blows, powerful disabling kicks and quick jabs to distract the enemy, and he can also slam them against the ground, disarm and knock his foes to the ground on the same movement and beat people to submission using nothing but grapple moves. Swordsmanship: As a knight, Kain is very skilled with swordsmanship, having practiced since he was very young. He uses unorthodox fighting techniques combined with the knightly fighting style, creating a unusual and weird swordsmanship technique that often surprises his foes. His attacks are typically brutal, but short, often retreating into countering positions before attacking again on short bursts. Melee Weapons Skill: Kain isn't only trained on swordsmanship, but on the art of wielding spears, maces and axes as well. Altough he is more skilled with a sword, he has great proficiency on any of these weapons. Using nothing but a makeshift axe, he managed to beat a demonic beast that had great skill as well in combat. Techniques: One Thousand of Frickin' Rocks: Used mainly on his fight against Styr the Tempest, Kain grabs two stones, and by using chaos manipulation, he throws them at incredibly high speed, so high that the stones crack into many chaos-empowered shards, that hit the enemy with outstanding strength. Hedgehog: Kain uses his metal manipulation to create and extend many long spikes of metal from his body, often on a counterattack/defensive manner. While using that technique, he can roll towards the enemy, easily causing major crushing and piercing damage. Hellfire Surge: Kain raises his hands, summoning hellfire from the deepest pits of hell, torching the enemy should him be on the ground/low flgiht. These accursed flames can quickly cause continuous Island Level damage, and these flames can rise over 2 meters above the ground. Also, thanks to the hellish properties, they can burn ghosts, angels and spectral entities. Chaos Theory: From far his most dangerous technique, learnt after he beaten Randall Hocksper and absorbed a partial part of his powers. Chaos Theory is a powerful dot of chaos, so powerful that its mere presence is enough to desintegrate anything on his reach, null both logic and probablity. However, the dot itself is just a gate to the true powers of this technique. It has two states to far: ''- True Chaos:'' The first state learnt by Kain; It explodes the dot into a rift of time-space, absorbing and destroying instantly anything that it touches. That rift completely ignores conventional durability, since it opens a hole on the very own concepts of time and space to hit the enemy, and even then, it has a damage output of Country Level by the mere act of existing. ''- Chaos Method:'' The second state that Kain learnt; It distorts the chaotic dot into a gigantic cobweb-like structure. It essentialy creates a arena, that doesn't causes any damage at all to the enemy. However, while they are inside that cobweb-like structure, all logic, probability, fate and mental powers are fully nullified, to the point that even Ykarus couldn't do anything to Kain on the arena. ''- Dynamic Chaos:'' The third state that Kain learnt; Kain creates a blood-red spiraling chaotic forcefield that covers himself. That forcefield emits bolts of ultra-powered chaos that separate the very own atoms of whatever it hits (Note: It doesn't throws the atoms haywire, it just separates them. Even if the beam doesn't kills the enemy, it'll weaken the enemy's defenses greatly). Those beams managed to cause serious - though not lethal - damage to people on his own level. However, that forcefield senses enemies based on three aspects: Mind, soul and aura. If someone manages to hide those three aspects (In fact, invisibility isn't required, altough Kain will see you if you aren't invisible, but the forcefield won't do anything), the forcefield won't target them. Upon contact, the forcefield causes third degree burns and massive knockback, providing a very good shield. The durabilty of the shield is the same as his own body (Granting Kain, essentially, a "second body"). Quotes Olyver Jack: "Why... Did you stab... Me?" Kain: "I hate when I am doing nothing and someone interrupts me." - ''Kain to Olyver, after he patted his shoulder while Kain was... Well... Doing nothing. (Kain's Misadventures) ''"In this place, fire burns water. Oil mixes with water. I can breath void. You can hit ghosts. The possibility to miss attacks is much greater. Matter over mind. Fate doesn't exists. In the Method, madness rules." - Description of Chaos Method by Kain. (Warville) "WE'RE IN BIG TROUBLE, MR. PEBBLE!" - Kain to Waylon, while running away from a army of soldiers. (Kain's Misadventures) Others Notable Victories: Ceres Avyichen - Ceres' profile Kayne - Kayne's profile Notable Losses: Amon - Amon's profile Inconclusive Matches: N/A Category:Knights Category:Characters Category:Insane Characters Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Warriors Category:Logic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Male Characters Category:EVenom's Pages Category:Armored Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Axe Users Category:Mace Users Category:Metal Users Category:Humans Category:Causality Users Category:Chaotic Good